familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tumkur district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Karnataka | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Tumakuru, Gubbi, Tiptur, Turuvekere, Kunigal, Madhugiri, Pavagada, Koratagere, Chikkanayakanahalli, Sira . | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Tumakuru | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title = Deputy Commissioner | leader_name = R.K.Raju IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Kannada | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 572100 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = + 91 (0) 081 | registration_plate = KA-06 | website = | footnotes = }} Tumkur district is an administrative district in the state of Karnataka in India. The district headquarters are located at Tumkur. The district occupies an area of 10,598 km² and had a population of 2,584,711, of which 19.62% were urban as of 2001.www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm It is a one and a half hour drive from Bangalore, the capital of Karnataka. It consists chiefly of elevated land intersected by river valleys. A range of hills rising to nearly crosses it from north to south, forming the watershed between the systems of the Krishna and the Kaveri. The principal streams are the Jayamangala and the Shimsha. The mineral wealth of Tumkur is considerable; iron is obtained in large quantities from the hillsides; and excellent building-stone is quarried. The slopes of the Devarayanadurga hills are clothed with forests. Wildlife such as leopards, bears and wild boar have been recorded here. Although, tigers have been recorded from these forests as late as 1950s, most recent reports are of stray sightings and need confirmation. The annual rainfall averages 39 inches. Demographics According to the 2011 census Tumkur district has a population of 2,681,449, roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 149th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 3.74%. Tumkur has a sex ratio of 979 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 74.32%. Taluks of Tumkur * Koratagere * Gubbi * Chikkanayakana Halli * Tumkur * Pavagada * Sira * Turuvekere * Kunigal * Madhugiri * Tiptur Education Tumkur is a good study center from primary education to higher education. It has its own university. Within this town, there are four technology institutions, one medical institution and one dental institution. Educational institutions in Tumkur * Siddaganga Group Of Educational Institutions - SIT * Sri Siddharatha Group Of Educational Institutions - SSIT, SSMC, SSDC * Channabasaveshwara Group Of Educational Institutions - CIT * Shreedevi Group Of Educational Institutions -SIET * Akshaya Group of Educational Institutions - AIT * H.M.S Group Of Educational Institutions - HMSIT * Sacred Heart Group Of Educational Institutions * St.Joseph's Group Of Educational Institutions * Sarvodaya Group Of Educational Institutions * Vidyanikethan Group of Institutions * Kautilya Academy of Management * SRS Group of Institutions Famous people * Krishi Pandita Shri C. P. Sadashivaiah, Winner of WIPO Gold medal, also National Award by NRDChttp://www.dsir.gov.in/a_report/english/2004-05E/5a-nrdc-e-0405.pdf * Dr. Sree Sree Shivakumara Swamiji * Dr. H M Gangadharaiah * Amarashilpi Jakanachari * Gubbi Veeranna * Dr. Raja Ramanna * Dr. T S Mallikarjunaiah * Dr. Nazeer Ahmed, Former NASA Scientist, Philanthropist & Ex-MLA * Koratagere Veeresh Rudrappa * Narasimha raju. * Jaggesh actor (mayasandra) * M.C Raj, Founder CERI & REDS: A Rural Development Organization of International reputation * G. S. Paramasivaiah, Student of the Nobel-laureate Sir CV Raman was the first Principal of the Karnatak Science College, Dharwad. He was also the Secretary of KLE Society Belgaum and played an important role in founding of Karnatak University. * Dr. G Parameshwara, KPCC President, Karnataka. See also * Amruthur * Halnoor * Mallasandra References External links * Official website of Tumkur District Administration * Official website of Tumkur city * Official website of Tumkur Zilla Panchayat * Grama Panchayats of Karnataka Tumkur District Category:Districts of Karnataka Category:Tumkur district